


Comrade

by hanee



Category: Dr. STONE (Anime), Dr. STONE (Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Discord: The Kingdom of Shipping (Dr. STONE), Dr. Stone Spoiler, Dubious Consent, M/M, Post-Petrification, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Soldiers, Stanley and Ukyo need to meet in canon, TKS, TheKingdomofShipping, ex-soldiers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:20:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24735292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hanee/pseuds/hanee
Summary: The battle between Doctor and Doctor was just started. Senku sent Tsukasa, Ukyo, Hyoga, and Suika as a small spy team to invade Dr.Xeno's headquarter, and Ukyo noticed that Stanley was also in his stealth mission. As ex-military soldiers, both of them had to have a showdown to prove who's better.
Relationships: Stanley Snyder/Saionji Ukyou
Comments: 8
Kudos: 26





	Comrade

**Author's Note:**

> Spoiler up to chapter 154! I want Stanley and Ukyo to meet TT^TT

“Tsukasa. I think I hear something.” Ukyo slowed down, looking through the forest to find where those crackles came from. Hyoga and Suika stopped beside him to check on their surroundings too. Senku sent them to invade Dr.Xeno’s headquarter and they really had to be careful of what threats coming to them on their way. That also included every sudden and weird sound Ukyo suddenly heard with his oversensitive ears.

“Do you think it’s _that_ pilot guy?” Tsukasa’s instinct were never missed. He could only assume it was Stanley because the sound they made was very quiet that only Ukyo could tell. Which meant, whoever that was, the person was sneakily trying to get closer to the ship.

Ukyo only nodded at Tsukasa’s guess, and he felt Hyoga tapped on his shoulder. “I’ll take care of them then.”

“No. Let me.” Ukyo snatched his bow and stared at the rest of the team for affirmation. “He’s a pilot. There’s a huge chance that he’s a military soldier, too.”

“What if he’s way stronger than you?!” Suika got worried, she walked closer to Ukyo and clutched his shirt. Ukyo patted Suika’s watermelon helmet as he smiled warmly to the sweet girl beside him.

“I’ll snipe him first. And if he’s indeed an ex-soldier, he definitely knows how to deal with another soldier.” With the reassurance he gave, Ukyo and the three separated ways from their journey to the battle.

\---

Ukyo had to be grateful for Tsukasa’s guessing when he found the said guy was currently setting up his gun by himself. Ukyo checked and he found no one was around the man. The sonar man crouched down, pulling his arrow and bowstring to aim right at the heart of that enemy. But his heart stopped. _It’s totally dangerous to let a huge threat like him lives. But…_

Ukyo decided to shoot at his legs after a minute of thinking to make him partially immovable— but he noticed the eye from that guy shifted from looking front to peeking to the side. Got a shock when their eyes met, Ukyo accidentally let go of the rope and his arrow swiftly shot right onto Stanley’s gun, at the junction between the magazine and the trigger. Stanley startled and dropped his gun but not even a whole second of waiting, the American ran and charged to the spot where Ukyo hid. _He found him_. Ukyo knew he aimed for a close combat, so he dropped and removed his weapons too at once.

Their first encounter was a fight with a loud thud as Ukyo dodged Stanley’s fist and it hit the tree behind him. Stanley immediately initiated a close combat between them by doing a hook towards Ukyo’s face. The sonar man knew that was coming and he dodged for the second time, ducked down and jabbed his elbow to Stanley’s stomach. Stanley stepped back and Ukyo swung his opened palm inwards, aiming at his neck but Stanley warded off the chop with his forearm. Stanley stared at the smaller man in surprise. _It’s a Krav Maga combo_. The two kept hitting and successfully dodging each other’s punches for God knew how long, because they both learnt those techniques when they were still rookies.

_He’s definitely an ex-military. I can read his combat type._ Ukyo grimaced, Stanley attempted a direct cross body punch but Ukyo was as fast as him to grab his fist and twist it out. Then Ukyo went in with another inward chop and it hit right on Stanley’s face. The bigger man exhaled, traced the bruise starting to form on his cheek.

While having his enemy suddenly staggered because of the damage he did, Ukyo made a little distance between them and did his final blow with an axe kick—only to find out that he was too late to go back to his initial stance and Stanley was quick enough to grab his feet after it hit his shoulder. The American gripped on Ukyo’s shoulder with his other hand and knocked Ukyo’s balance out, Ukyo fell sideward with his temple landed first. Stanley instantly turned the table as he won his first unarmed combat with a stranger, he rotated Ukyo’s small body so the sonar man was now totally defeated, laying on his stomach with his hands were behind his back. Stanley held his wrist until Ukyo calmed down like a lost antelope within the lion’s grasp.

“Soldiers have their own way to greet each other, don’t they?” Stanley said, suggesting Ukyo to formally begin an introduction like soldiers did in their sparring. Ukyo didn’t answer, he only panted with anger underneath the sniper.

“Colonel Stanley Snyder. Twenty-nine years old. Wings of U.S. Air Force.” He spitted out, face getting closer to the locked man under him. He titled his head, demanding an answer because they both knew they were bound into the same field.

“Ukyo Saionji. Twenty-six. STS of Japan’s Maritime Self-Defense Force.” Ukyo had his face planted deeper onto the ground and he only could make it worse if he kept wriggling to set himself free. Stanley’s restrain was too strong and heavy above him.

“Maritime? Oh… a sonar technician I see...” Stanley brought Ukyo’s bandaged wrists slowly down to the back of his waist, and he shifted his seat so now he sat right on Ukyo’s joined arms. The colonel used his right gloved hand to reach a new pack of cigarettes and a lighter in his pocket. He threw the whole box after picking one, grinding himself slowly on the smaller man and he groaned at the feeling of Ukyo’s fingers rubbing against his leather-clothed cock. “A small boy like you is usually the lieutenants’ toy, isn’t it?” He lit up his hand-made cig that Xeno gave him yesterday, inhaling the toxic into his cavities.

“Then you know how to play along with this.” Ukyo winced when the older soldier blew the smoke right onto his face as he didn’t stop rolling his hips to the vulnerable hands. Ukyo hated how tiny his body was, despite he kept getting compliments for his almost perfect combat technique on his training days, because no matter how skilled he was he could still be beaten by a big bastard like a man pining him right now.

“G-get off you dimwit.” Ukyo cursed in Stanley’s language but the denial of the sonar technician just turned into a huge wave of arousal for him. The archer felt the bulge above his hands was getting bigger as he spoke. Stanley finally squeezed Ukyo’s cheek with one of his big hands and turned his head so Stanley could dirty Ukyo’s lips with his own dark red stain of lipstick. Ukyo writhed below him, however Stanley kept having more fun with his rejection.

Opening Ukyo’s mouth with force, the sniper invaded his insides, dragging his tongue to check on rows of Ukyo’s teeth. Ukyo struggled below him for minutes until Ukyo had to moan loudly needing for air. Stanley gained a huge accomplishment for finally opening the lock of Ukyo’s composure, he got up quickly and pulled the sonar man upright with him with just a grab on the yellow collar.

“How about I’ll spare your guys if you’re up for two rounds?” Stanley turned him around and abruptly landed his palm to knead Ukyo’s crotch whereas his other arm hugged tight his waist, his cigarette was thrown forgotten. Red lips started to travel down onto every exposed part of the other’s neck. _No,_ Ukyo thought. Senku and all of his friends could save themselves from every threat coming to the ship. That was why Senku sent him along with the top 2 fighters and Suika for the stealth mission. He believed that the rest would say no to his offer for additional help because he already had his own role to make the Kingdom of Science win. It was only logical.

“I’d rather die..,” Ukyo grunted but he couldn’t get out from Stanley’s grasp. “.. than— _nnh—_ having your stinky dick shoved in my ass.” Stanley smirked on Ukyo’s little whine escaped from his pretty lips.

“Are you sure?” Stanley reached his neck to pull his zipper all the way down from his collarbone until his thigh. He gave Ukyo a full view of his own tattooed, build torso and hip, dragging Ukyo’s eyes to linger on his base peeking from the leather outfit. Last time Ukyo had sex was with his barrack mate out of curiosity and desire to relief himself, and Ukyo gulped to see how _big_ Stanley was, this guy was totally different from what he had. Stanley pulled out the shaft from its nest, pumping it right way for Ukyo to watch. “I take care of my dick pretty well, though.”

Before Ukyo even reply Stanley crashed their lips again, hands rushing to pull down Ukyo’s pants from behind until Ukyo fell for the second time but now with his bare butt landed on the ground. The sniper threw Ukyo’s lower attire into bushes and spit on his hole right way, adding his own precum to make an easier access, then prepared him with rough shoves of his now bare fingers.

“No—Stan— _AH!_ ” The colonel’s head stretched Ukyo’s rim almost too much but he went slow as if he was taking care of the poor archer really gently. He went in with a very little preparation and it hurt Ukyo so much he almost screamed. However Stanley still had a heart as he adjusted himself slowly, penetrating further bit by bit with a minute of interval on every 2 inches in. His whines started to turn into moans when Stanley nudged his spot on his first try, and Ukyo couldn’t help but enjoying the jolt of satisfaction running from his tip to his toes. Ukyo widened his thighs, Stanley smiled at the sudden submission from the sonar technician.

“You’re loving this. As I expected.” He lazily mumbled, starting to roll his hip while watching Ukyo muffled his own beautiful moans with his arm.

The sun almost drowned when Stanley stood up and pulled Ukyo so he could cling on his shoulders. The sniper stumbled to a tree nearby to support Ukyo’s weight as he grabbed his waist steadier to keep him from slipping out. Both of them facing each other as Stanley thrust his hip even wilder and faster to meet his second release inside the poor little soldier. Ukyo kept enchanting _please, please_ as if fucking him raw and rough wasn’t enough, the shy boy needed to come too. He did after Stanley gave him a command to do so. “What a fucking obedient subordinate you are.” He said after they finished, and kissed the tip of Ukyo’s nose as a small reward.

Ukyo couldn’t even bent down properly to pick up his bow and arrows after having his hole torn apart, Stanley caught him by his waist before he fell down. “Hol’ up there, you pretty boy.” Which got a jab on the stomach as a response from the archer. “Quit it. I didn’t even agree to your negotiation.” Ukyo tried crouching afterwards, collecting all of his belongings before he started walking away.

“Doesn’t change the fact that you enjoyed it, Ukyo.” The sniper whistled, but Ukyo didn’t bother to turn around, let alone replying the unnecessary flirt from Stanley. He stepped into the woods immediately, following Tsukasa’s track and leaving his enemy alone again.

“What an exhibitionist.” Luna sighed, showing herself up from Stanley’s back. She reminded him that they were on the way for a mission, but Stanley was too distracted with the little soldier. “What if he reported it to their leader?”

“He knows what he’s doing. I just miss having fun. And he understands.” Stanley lit up another cigarette, having conflict in his own mind. _And he’s not that bad coming from an enemy._

“Let’s go back to the base. Xeno has to rebuild his plan because I don’t think spying on them while they have spies on us will work.” Stanley grabbed his heavy-ass gun and camouflage coat and walked to the opposite side from where Ukyo went. “And my gun is fucking broken.” He left Luna confused, but the young girl never dared to ask a reason from the soldier. She knew Stanley was a terrifying murder, a trusted man that had no mercy.

_But for you, I’ll try to manage. You’re just an ex-soldier fella like me after all, my comrade_.

\-- end --

**Author's Note:**

> Stanley x Ukyo is such an unlikely pair, even for fannon. I intended to write this fic as an image of their rivalry as ex-soldiers, like having an intense battle and such. But as I wrote, the smut suddenly happened HAHA sorry;;
> 
> Thank you for reading! <3


End file.
